Creep
by brunettebabe71
Summary: Based off the song Creep by Radiohead. Please please please please please please review. It's Chair by the way. Anything else new? lol.


**So this is based on the song Creep by Radiohead. I heard the song and thought of Chuck but it was really hard to get a story going with it so please ****please****please**** review to let me know if you like it or not!!!!! And this goes out to Emmy, as always. ****Lol****Total Chair.**** And please ****please****please****please****please**** review!!!!!!!!**

He couldn't stand to be near her without wanting to give it all up. All the friends and fame and 'happiness.' He'd give up Nathaniel all over again, who had forgiven both him and Blair, Nathaniel and Blair's reunion quite the same as all their others. Serena and Dan even started to become friends with Chuck. But Blair remained indifferent.

_**When you were here before**__****_

_**Couldn't look you in the eye**__****_

_**You're just like an angel**__****_

_**Your skin makes me cry**__****_

_**You float like a feather**__****_

_**In a beautiful world**__****_

_**I wish I was special**__****_

_**You're so fucking special**_

Chuck's gaze followed Blair. She was sitting underneath a tree. Last time he spotted her there, he'd walked over and they'd spent their lunch with witty banter going back and forth, Nathaniel and Serena smiling confused nearby. Her groupies were now surrounding her, tittering brainlessly. Blair's fake smile stretched out in a painful looking way. But it didn't matter, she was still beautiful. She'd fallen from grace quickly but had regained it even faster. Taking Jenny and Hazel to a new low. Hazel had even moved to the West Coast. Stupid bitch should've known better. Blair looked up suddenly, meeting his eyes, he whipped away. He couldn't look in those eyes. She was an angel, he a devil. He'd kill her. She was innocent, happy. She was a feather, light and delicate. In a different life he could have her, but in this one he'd kill her. He turned around. She was so special so important. He hated her for it. He wished that she'd feel the same way about him for a millisecond.

_**But I'm a creep**__****_

_**I'm a weirdo**_

_**What the hell am I doing here?**__****_

_**I don't belong here**__****_

What the hell am I doing here? He was at his father's engagement party. But considering it was Serena and Chuck's parents, teenagers had come as well. Of course meaning Blair Waldorf. She looked stunning, didn't she always? In her black glittery cocktail dress, champagne in one had the other arm looped in Nathaniel's, gossiping with friends, she looked like the picture perfect UES citizen. Chuck had a red head on his left, whispering dirty things loudly enough for surrounding people to hear, a raven haired beauty on the other, caressing his thigh and a blond on his lap, practically giving him a lap dance. Serena wandered by him, muttering a quick, "creep." He rolled his eyes. It didn't matter anymore. He didn't belong here. She did. He pushed the sluts off, making his way out the door.

_**I don't care if it hurts**__****_

_**I want to have control**__****_

_**I want a perfect body**__****_

_**I want a perfect soul**__****_

_**I want you to notice when I'm not around**__****_

_**You're so fucking special**__****_

_**I wish I was special**_

He slammed back another glass of Scotch. "Keep them coming," he slurred to the bartender. A sleazy blond grinned up to him, "I'll keep you cumming," she whispered into his ear. He smiled, leaning into her, soon whispering equally filthy things into hers.

"What the fuck Chuck?" a girl is tossing his drink on him.

"What the hell?!" He looks up for the first time. Serena Van Der Bitch, great just what he needed.

"Come on Chuck, don't be stupid," Serena's rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me, I don't speak Brooklyn. So you're going have to make it clear what it is exactly that I've done now. Are you upset that I haven't had a proper bath with you yet Van Der Woodsen? Don't worry. We can get to it first thing in the morning," sarcasm dripping off every syllable. Serena shakes her head disgustedly.

"You're such a creep, I don't get what Blair sees in you. You're a control freak too," Serena shakes her blond locks again.

"And here I thought we were friends. Ouch S, that hurt. Considering you're the bitch who slept with her boyfriend. But I'm the creep? I'll definitely take that one personally," he bitches.

"Shut up Chuck. Why won't you just admit you love her? It'd make this whole process that much easier," Serena is now twirling the hot pink straw that she plunked in the Scotch the bartender had immediately after the dumped one.

"I don't love her," Chuck growls.

"Yeah. And Nathaniel is the perfect boyfriend, I'm an angel, Blair is all sugar, and you're a virgin," Serena is now staring him dead on. Her eyes are blazing into him. Egging him on to tell the truth.

"Fuck you Van Der Woodsen," Chuck hissed.

"You already have," Serena refers to one of their escapades in 9th grade, a very Bass like smirk gracing her lips.

"I can't," Chuck finally admits to one of his oldest friends.

"Why not?" Serena prods.

"Because." Chuck snatches the Scotch and downs it.

"Explain." Serena is way too damn nosy Chuck decides.

"Because. I like to have control, as does Blair. Because she'll always be in love with Nathaniel with his damn perfect body and how he's such a 'sensitive soul' or whatever that bullshit is that Gossip Bitch comes up with and because she wouldn't even notice if I never appeared again. But mostly because she's special and I don't deserve her," Chuck admits in his drunken state. Shocked that he said it out loud, especially to Serena. He looks up to the blond, who's mouth is gaping open. Her eyes hold shock and her 'o' shaped mouth abruptly lets out a shrill girly scream. Chuck grimaces.

"Tell her! Tell her!" Serena is practically chasing him out of the bar. Chuck can't help but grin.

_**But I'm a creep**__****_

_**I'm a weirdo**__****_

_**What the hell I'm doing here?**__****_

_**I don't belong here**_

He finally managed to make it to her door. The damn butterflies are kicking him up, or maybe that's just the nausea? He doesn't really care. He hates it all the same. He knocks on her bedroom door.

"Serena? What'd he say," Blair sniffles as she opens the door, to reveal herself in her messed up glory. Her curls are frizzing and leaping out. Mascara stains on her blushless cheeks, lip gloss smudged. Her pajamas are disheveled and her nose is running. Chuck is breathless at her radiating beauty. She gasps as she realizes it's him, "Hi, uh, Chuck."

"Hi Blair." Chuck feels nervous. He's lost and can't seem to grasp the words that to seem to usually flow like a poisonous vomit out of his mouth.

"So what are you doing here?" Blair asks, slightly confused, and trying to kill the hope that seemed to sneak out at her.

"I love you and I want to be with you. I didn't mean any of those things I said that night. Any guy would be lucky to have you, especially me and I know I can never compare to fucking Nathaniel but I, well I love you." Chuck spills. Remembering Serena's excited reaction. Blair's face is also in a 'o', but no school girls squeal are piercing his ear drum. Tears fill her eyes.

"Really?" he can't even hear her, just simply can read her mouth.

**"Yeah," he whispers back.**_****_

_**She's running out the door**__****_

_**She's running out**__****_

_**She runs **__**runs**____**runs**_

Chuck watches in shock as she pushes past him, running. His hear shatters. Diamond pieces cutting the inside. He walks back home, to drown himself in his alcohol. Sobriety never helped anybody.

Blair can feel her feet moving rapidly. She wonders briefly is she should have told Chuck what she was going to do, but pushes the thought inside. She'll tell him when she gets back. Right now she's focused on one thing. Finding Nathaniel. She can no longer breath. After all she hadn't even thought of taking a cab. She began running up the stairs. Bursting through the front doorway, surprising Mr. and Mrs. Archibald.

"Blair, what a pleasant surprise!" Blair ignores Mrs. Archibald and continues to run to Nate's room. His parents on her heels, "Blair wait!" Blair flings Nate's door open. Revealing him half naked on top of some blond.

"You, out," she points to the blond, who looks petrified of the famously vicious Queen B. She's gone quicker than Blair can complete the sentence. The Archibald parents exit as well.

"Blair, I'm so sorry, I…" Nate started out.

"Don't love me," Blair finished for him, holding up her hand when he was about to object, "And I don't love you. We love the idea of us, but that's about it. You're one of my dearest friends, I'll never want to hurt you. But I love…"

"Chuck," Nate interrupted her, a smile appearing.

"Yeah, how'd you…"

"It's obvious."

"Even to you?"

"Even to me."

"Oh, well…"

"I get it. You two are perfect for each other."

"Okay. Good. I'm going to be with him from now on. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Shit."

"What?"

"I never told him where I was going." Blair confessed. Nate's eyes widened.

"Run fast." And she did, right out the door.

_**Whatever makes you **__**happy**__****_

_**Whatever you want**__****_

_**You're so fucking special**__****_

_**I wish I was special**_

He's surprised as she appears, panting and rosy faced at his door. He's already drunk and well on his way into complete oblivion.

"It's okay Blair, I get it. Do what you need to do to be happy. Whatever you want, kay? I want you to be happy. You're so damn special Blair. And I'm just, not." Chuck slurred. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Bass?" Blair questions.

"Yes Waldorf?"

"How come you're always so wrong?"

"Huh?" he asks. She simply responds by kissing him.

_**But I'm a creep**__****_

_**I'm a weirdo**__****_

_**What the hell am I doing here?**__****_

_**I don't belong here**__****_

_**I don't belong here**__****_

"I'm a creep. And a weirdo. And I don't belong with you," he continues.

"Shut it Bass," she commands. They're at yet another party. This one is for Bart and Lily's new yacht. He smirks.

"Make me," he smirks. They'd been going out for four years now. Both attending Yale. A huge engagement ring adorning her finger.

"I really don't want to get thrown into jail for public nudity. Not with the wedding coming up. It's going to be the social event of the year and not even you can spoil that," she teases. He kisses her nose. And brings her tighter. He didn't belong here. No, he was meant to be here.


End file.
